Roto por fuera, roto por dentro
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Dennis Bishop carga con una grave enfermedad pulmonar. La misma, y todo lo que está conlleva, le hacen plantearse la posibilidad de tomar una decisión radical.


**Roto por fuera, roto por dentro**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del mini reto de septiembre de "La sala común de Slytherin" del Foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

 **I.**

La playa resulta ser un lugar idílico para la recreación de niños que, al igual que tú, perdieron a sus padres por alguna razón y quieren distraerse durante el verano que cae sobre Londres. Te gusta sentir la arena suave deslizándose por entre los dedos de tus pies, caminar libremente por la orilla con el aroma a sal chocando contra tu nariz y observar a Amy ganando las carreras contra los demás niños del Orfanato de Wool.

Siempre procuras mantenerte alejado de la cueva que reina sobre las olas del mar. Al menos, hasta esa ocasión. Antes que puedas ser consciente de lo que está sucediendo, recuerdas una discusión de por medio con Tom Riddle por un comentario entre dientes que soltaste, tus pies se mueven por decisión propia y te conducen a la entrada de aquel lúgubre lugar. Eres demasiado joven e inocente, no es de extrañarse que mires aterrado a Amy para tratar de comprender qué está sucediendo, pero tu amiga se encuentra en la misma situación.

¿Por qué tu cuerpo está doblegado ante la voluntad de Tom Riddle? Nunca alcanzas a encontrar una respuesta que sea creíble ante los que te rodean. No tienes las palabras indicadas para explicar lo que allí adentro tiene lugar, pero la imagen del suceso queda anclada en tus retinas y te torturará durante las noches venideras. Mil lenguas de fuego te apresan la garganta, despojándote de todos tus secretos, y el aire se vuelve denso dentro de tus pulmones cuando intentas escapar de esa siniestra realidad.

A manos de Tom Riddle.

* * *

 **II.**

Después del suceso que tiene lugar en la cueva, no vuelves a ser el mismo de antes. Amy tampoco vuelve a ser la niña risueña de antes. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, y tampoco dejan escapar las lágrimas de sus rostros. Es como si se encontraran en una realidad paralela a las que les pertenece. En el único momento que sientes alivio es cuando _él_ se va a ese internado.

Son meses que resultan infinitos y que, con los cuidados maternales de la señora Cole, parece aparecer un pequeño rayo de luz en la soledad que cubre tu vida. Durante el día, haces el esfuerzo por enfrentarte a esos obstáculos cotidianos que parecen insignificantes junto al _otro problema_. Pero es durante la noche que toda esa fortaleza es derretida por un gigante de fuego, y todo parece resurgir.

El aire escapa de tu sistema respiratorio, las vías se te cierran abruptamente, y piensas que te estás muriendo ahogado. Del mismo modo que pensaste cuando vislumbraste la mirada enardecida de Tom Riddle. Entonces, en sus ojos fríos como el hielo, te encontraste con el temor a la muerte. La desesperación te vuelve a inundar, y tu memoria se empeña en revivir ese instante una y otra vez.

Amy asegura que él les hizo presenciar el mayor temor de todas sus vidas. Ella le teme a las armas porque fue un disparo que se llevó la vida de su madre, y tú temes morir por falta de respiración.

Debido a que tienes _obstrucción pulmonar crónica_.

* * *

 **III.**

Tienes que hacerte controles de rutina cada mes. La señora Cole es la que siempre te lleva hasta el hospital, a veces deja que Amy también te acompañe porque sabe que ella te quiere mucho, y quien cuida de ti cuando te despiertas en mitad de la noche con la presión en el pecho.

Y es hasta la edad de diecisiete años que te sientes afortunado de tenerlas a ambas para soportar el dolor. Pero las cosas comienzan a cambiar cuando tu enfermedad se agrava. El médico no tiene una razón específica para explicar que tu nivel de oxígeno en sangre haya disminuido en los últimos meses o que los silbidos de los pulmones sean cada vez más agudos. Sencillamente, no quiere darte esperanzas de una mejoría que no va a llegar y, de cierto modo, le agradeces por ello.

Ahora eres mayor de edad, ya no te encuentras en el orfanato, y se supone que debes dejar atrás el mundo de ilusiones. Debes enfrentar la realidad, Dennis. Y sabes que tu realidad es muy oscura. Sobre tu pecho cargas con una maldición asfixiante, una maldición que despliega sus garras cada vez que te sientes seguro, y te hace alejarte de quienes te rodean.

¿Recuerdas cuándo le gritaste a Amy?

Ella no tiene la culpa que tu padre te haya dado esa enfermedad. Ella solamente quiere ayudarte a hacer todo eso más llevadero, pero tú te alejas cada día más hasta el punto de ser irreconocible.

* * *

 **IV.**

No es tu culpa que la depresión vaya de la mano de tu enfermedad. Es decir, ¿qué otra manera de reaccionar tienes cuando tus pulmones no funcionan correctamente, no puedes dormir más de tres horas seguidas antes que el pecho te despierte y tampoco ningún esfuerzo físico? Tu vida comprende una monótona rutina entre los estudios médicos y el trabajo en la cafetería. Y sabes perfectamente que el dueño te dio el empleo solamente porque le causaste lástima. Un chico huérfano que tiene problemas de salud.

Ni siquiera es vida lo que estás llevando. Solamente es un peso muerto a tus espaldas, y hay algo —que no sabes qué es— que te hace arrastrar los pies y seguir caminando. Hace mucho tiempo que no tienes ganas de luchar por nada. Amy te invita a salir al parque, a sentarse bajo los árboles eucaliptos y observar el vuelo de las aves, pero eso no consigue distraerte. Tu mente vuelve a girar en torno a los pulmones fallidos que tienes dentro del pecho.

—La enfermedad me terminará matando algún día. ¿Por qué esperar hasta que ese día llegue? —Es la primera vez que te atreves a hablar con Amy de lo que sucede con tu salud. La primera vez desde que salen del orfanato. Ella sabe que no estás bien, pero no saca a relucir el tema por respetar tu intimidad—. **_Solo será una escena de un típico suicidio, nadie llorará. Simplemente, ¿quién llorará por un inútil?_** Ni siquiera tengo familia.

Y ella te observa con ojos apagados. Los mismos ojos de su primer encuentro, cuando te dijo que su familia adoptiva ya no quería tenerla. Amy está dolida con tus palabras. No entiende cómo puedes pensar de ese modo. De ese modo tan cobarde, tan poco valiente.

—Pensé que me considerabas tu familia. Es decir, yo te considero como _todo_ lo que nunca tuve.

Se pone de pie y se marcha del parque, dejándote realmente solo.

* * *

 **V.**

Quieres disculparte con Amy por lo que dijiste el otro día, pero ella no es capaz de responderte ninguna de tus llamadas, y tampoco está cada vez que vas a su piso para hablar con ella. Tampoco la culpas por querer evitarte a toda costa. Es decir, si tú pudieras te evitarías a ti mismo. Pero Amy te importa de verdad y no quieres perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero un día la encuentras y sueltas todas las palabras que tienes atoradas en la garganta.

—Necesito que me escuches —le dices. Y ella, por alguna razón, lo hace—. Lamento lo que dije el otro día. Sé que no fueron las palabras más indicadas, pero hace demasiados años que vengo cargando con está enfermedad y llegó un punto donde exploté como una granada y le hice daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Las palabras surgen de tu boca con honestidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo eres realmente sincero con lo que piensas, dejas caer esa barrera que te repela de ella, y vuelves a sentirla cerca como cuando eran niños.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo nada nos importaba, cuándo nuestras autoestimas llegaba a las nubes, y te decía que siempre estaría a tu lado sin importar tu enfermedad? —susurra Amy. Tú asientes con la cabeza—. Te quiero muchísimo y sigo manteniendo mi palabra, Dennis. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Cuando quieras explotar, explotaré contigo.


End file.
